


Saigo no Dansu

by Sanalith



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death reflects on his failure to capture the love of the Austrian Empress, and plots to change his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saigo no Dansu

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to the Takrazuka Tsukugumi 2005 production of Elisabeth, but it is compliant with the German versions as well.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words.  
  
Ready for a snapshot?  
  
 **KITCH!**  
  
She refused me tonight.  
  
Again.  
  
Damn the woman. Damn her stubborness and pride, damn her beauty and fire...  
  
And damn me for wanting her.  
  
She should be NOTHING to me. She is mortal. Tiny. Insignificant. I have lived for countless millenia without the need for contact with those human creatures. When I end their brief time on Earth, I feel nothing. They are like pesky insedcts - kill one and two more are born to take their place.  
  
She is but one human. A punly little slip of a woman-girl who plays at being empress during the day and cries herself to sleep on her lacy pillow at night.  
  
I offered her immortality! A life with me, protected, safe, and infinitely more rewarding than the one she currently leads, surrounded by the idiots she calls her court.  
  
I offered her love.  
  
I! The Son of Nyx, the Lord of Darkness! The prince with the heart of ice melted in the light of her smile. The great Death brought to his knees.  
  
And for what?  
  
For a little chit of a girl who didn't cower in her boots when she was brought before me; the first human who had the courage to stand on her own two feet and demand her life back.  
  
I couldn't refuse. Someone with that much fire so young  _must_  have a greater purpose in life. I sent her back, knowing she would forget me, because, for the first time in my existance, I felt as though I was staring into the face of greatness. I gave her her life back because I assumed she would  _live_ it.  
  
And she threw it away right before my eyes.  
  
She married  _him_.  
  
And look where she is now.  
  
I fought against it from the moment it happened. I tried to take her away on her very wedding night, but she pushed me away, clinging to her fairytale prince.  
  
And her reward? To watch his back as he walked away from her and allowed her new mother-in-law to break her like a horse to a bit.  
  
Time and time again he refused to help her. He allowed their children to be taken away, and he did nothing as he watched her turn into a vain, selfish creature who would bathe in milk whil her subjects cried to fill their babies' bottles.  
  
And why not? He left her with nothing but herself.  
  
But I was always there! I could feel her weakening with each passing moment, knowing that, if I just bided my time, she would accept my hand the next time I offered it. I orchestrated _everything_...but still she rebuffed me.  
  
And then that bastard of an emperor betrayed her.  
  
With a common whore.  
  
By the gods, I wanted to kill him. Forget trying to convince her to come with me. I should just kill her damn husband and get it over with. She was  _his_! His to love, to command, to serve! He had everything I have ever wanted,  _and he threw her away_!  
  
It was the best turn of events I could ever have hoped for. The idiot even cheated on her of his own free will, without any help from my servants or I. All I had to do was show her the proof.  
  
And then she would be mine.  
  
I entered her chambers under the guise of a doctor, and I saw immediately that I would triumph. She was a broken woman, her mind already slipping into the madness that was her family heritage. This betrayal would send her over the edge. She would reach out blindly for support, and I would be there, as I always have been. And finally,  _finally_ , she would see that.  
  
She would see me.  
  
I almost had her. She said the words. She had nothing left to live for. Any love she'd had for her husband was gone. I could see it in her eyes. She was mine to take. Mine!  
  
And still she refused.  
  
Take my life if you can, she had said, but I cannot love you.  
  
Cannot love...  
  
Damn her! Damn her to the lowest circle of hell! What has she done to me? I should have just  _taken_  her! She didn't have the strength to refuse. One touch of my lips to hers and it would have been done. She would have been mine for eternity. What do I care of love? I am Death! Emotions are a human weakness I have done without forever. What I want, I take, and  _I want her_!  
  
But I could not take her.  
  
I love her.  
  
Can Death love?  
  
Yes, apparently he can. when faced with the very incarnation of Life, even Death can be humbled. And I was.  
  
But I have seen into her soul and I know that love is not one-sided. She may not even know it herself, but somewhere inside, in the deepest recesses of her mind, she knows that I am the one who has been with her since childhood.  _I_  gave her back her life.  _I_ would never betray her.  
  
I would...care...for her.  
  
I would give her _everything_!  
  
I would love her.  
  
She refused me tonight. Again.  
  
But no matter. This game is far from over, and by the gods I swear that I will bring her sniveling little king into checkmate and take the queen for myself. I am the master chessplayer, and I will not loose this game. After all, I still have one more move up my sleeve.  
  
My little prince...  
  
I can be patient. I have waited this long. I can wait longer. In the end, I shall win. No mortal escapes my dance.  
  
Not even the mighty Elisabeth.


End file.
